The invention relates to a mobile shaft winch comprising a carrier vehicle with a vehicle drive, which has an internal combustion engine, with a rigid base frame and a rotary platform which is arranged on the base frame via a rotary connection, a drum winch, arranged on the rotary platform, with a rope drum which is driven by a winch drive and designed for the winding on and unwinding of a haulage rope, and also a control system for the winch drive.
Mobile shaft winches as inspection installations, auxiliary installations and emergency rescue installations in accordance with mining regulations for shaft and inclined haulage installations are known from the prior art. The firm of SIEMAG TECBERG promotes in the brochure “SIEMAG TECBERG, mobile shaft winch”, downloaded under the Internet domain http://www.siemag-tecberg.de/cms/upload/downloads/de//TI_18_Mobile-Schachtwinde_de.pdf on Sep. 15, 2015, a mobile shaft winch which is designed as an autonomous inspection installation for the inspection of haulage shafts and as an emergency installation for the rescue of people. The drum winch is mounted on a modified, four-axle automotive truck. The automotive truck is equipped with a diesel engine as the drive engine. A rotary platform is connected via a ball bearing-mounted slewing ring to the base frame of the automotive truck. Fastened on the rotary platform are a control cabin with a switchboard, a jib, a drum for the haulage rope and auxiliary drives for the jib and winch movement. Fastened on the haulage rope end is a cage for the rescue of people or for the transporting of smaller pieces of equipment. As a small man-haulage installation, the conveyance of ten people at most is permissible.
The drive concept of the known mobile shaft winch of SIEMAG TECBERG is explained in more detail below with reference to FIG. 3:
The drive (1) of the winch (2) is formed by a hydraulic motor (1a) and a transmission (1b). The driving of the hydraulic motor (1a) is carried out by hydraulic fluid from a tank (3), which is delivered by means of one of the two pumps (4, 5). The first pump (4) is driven by a diesel engine which is arranged on the mobile shaft winch. The second pump (5) is driven by an electric motor which is arranged on the mobile shaft winch. The selective operation of the hydraulic motor (1a) via the first pump (4) or the second pump (5) is carried out via a hydraulic control system (6). During standard operation, the driving of the hydraulic motor (1a) is carried out by the hydraulic pump (5) which is driven by the electric motor (5a), wherein the electric motor (5a) is supplied with power from the mains supply system (7). In the event of power failure, or if for other reasons no mains supply system (7) is available, a switch is made to the pump (4) which is driven by the diesel engine (4a).
The hydraulic pumps (4, 5) also drive the hydraulic actuators for the auxiliary functions of the mobile shaft winch, such as the drive components of the jib and of the rotary drive for the rotary platform.
The known mobile shaft winch has considerable weight which is caused by the two hydraulic pumps (4, 5) and also the necessary diesel engine and electric motor. The installation space requirement leads, moreover, to confined space conditions on the automotive truck chassis of the mobile shaft winch.